Conventionally, a liquid crystal display (LCD) including a liquid crystal cell that includes a liquid crystal layer held between a pair of substrates is known. Such a liquid crystal display, which has features of being lightweight, thin and the like, is used as a display of a mobile information terminal such as a mobile phone, a tablet device or the like. Especially recently, the liquid crystal display is reduced in cost and thus is used in a wider range of fields including a wrist watch, an electric home appliance and the like, in addition to the mobile information terminal.
A main stream liquid crystal display is an active matrix type liquid crystal display including a switching element provided between one of a pair of substrates and a liquid crystal layer and performing on/off control on each of pixels by use of the switching element. This type of liquid crystal display allows light, introduced from a light source such as a backlight unit or the like, to be selectively transmitted by the on/off control on each pixel and provides an image by the transmitted light.
Especially a liquid crystal display capable of providing a color image has a structure in which light selectively transmitted through each pixel is divided into, for example, three primary colors of RGB by a color filter provided on an optical path and a desired color image is displayed by a combination of the three primary colors. A known example of the liquid crystal display is described in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2003-195288.